


The Thing Of Nightmares

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Creampie, DFAB!Hinata, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, TLC, Threesome - M/M/M, Transboy!Hinata, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He thinks he needs space and time to himself but his boyfriends know that he needs tender loving care that goes a little beyond hugs and kisses.</p><p>Prequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7284073/chapters/16539976">How It All Began</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a some angst with a whole lot of nasty bits stuck to it. Haha. I love these little shits too much.  
> And it's just Trans!Hinata in this, I know last time i had these three it was both Kenma and Hinata, so just clarifying.

The puzzle was coming together and Hinata could see that there was a pretty array of green trees. It made him feel at peace and calm, safe even.  He only needed a few more pieces to go, placing one after another. Finally seeing the mountain range that the puzzle made in the background. Hinata had three pieces left and he would complete picture of a forest and it's mountains. One piece finished off the tree that stood in the foreground of the picture. The second piece completed the whole puzzle.

...Wait what? 

The puzzle was complete? That made no sense, he had another piece right? Hinata looked down to see a shadowy hand covered in black fog that rolled off the hand like dry ice. Hinata could feel a cold chill run down his spin as the hand took the puzzle piece and crushed it to a wisp of air. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, he opened his mouth to say something but his voice was gone. 

The hand reached out and grabbed Hinata by the throat, making Hinata choke and gasp for air. Numbing coldness was burning Hinata's skin. He grasped at his throat as he tried to removed the ghost hand but next thing he knew the cold smoke went down his throat. Hinata closed his eyes, feeling himself slip out of consciousness. Voices started to swirl in his head.  

A swirl of red and black formed from the cold smoke and danced in front of Hinata. They resembled two people he knew all too well. 

_We don't need you._

_You're a nuisance._

Hinata felt like he was spinning around as the red and black faded away. The smoke formed shaped of different people. All familiar looking with the swirls of orange that infused with the black. Hinata stopped spinning and could see the shapes walking around on what looked like a gym court.  

_So annoying._

_What an idiot._

It went away as the red returned, a clear image of the two people before returned as well. They stood in front of Hinata looking around as if they were afraid of someone overhearing them. Once it looked safe to them a voice spoke in hushed tones. 

_We don't even love him._

Hinata tried to cry out, tell the voices that they were wrong but he still couldn't speak. He heard snickers circling his head, they muttered things behind his back in quiet whispers. They felt like loud stabs to Hinata's chest. Trying to reach out wasn't working either, at some point Hinata felt weak. The spinning had made him feel dizzy, he ended up lying on the ground. He felt tears forming and burning the back of his eyes. 

He opened his mouth to scream out but he only let out silence again. He heard the voices drifting far away from him as the cold, smokey hand came back. It sent chills through Hinata as it wrapped its bony fingers around his neck and choked him. Hinata tried to grab the hand, this time, but his fingers slipped through the smoke and went numb from the cold. Hinata could feel more tears spill as he gasped for air, his vision going dark again. 

With another gasp for air, Hinata woke up with a start. The dark room welcoming him back to the real world. Hinata blinked his eyes a few times and felt a tear or two run down the sides of his face. They spilled onto the pillow forming cold and damp patches. Hinata turned his head to look at his boyfriends curled up against each other.

Kuroo was on his stomach in the middle of the bed, with one leg and arm thrown over Kenma who had his back facing them. The other arm was laying across Hinata's chest and the other leg tangled with his leg.  

Hinata sniffled, sounding like someone who was sick. He did it again but tried not to do it too loud, in fear of waking one of them up. Hinata stared at Kuroo's sleeping face, as handsome as ever, looking peaceful. He must've been dreaming about good things. Unlike Hinata, who wiped some of the wet patches on his cheeks and sniffled again. 

Taking a few minutes to himself, Hinata breathed deep breaths. Telling himself that it was just a dream. People didn't think that, and he had loving boyfriends that cared so much for him. Hinata let out a small sigh, turning his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. 

4:02 am 

Damn, it was way too early to get up but Hinata wasn't tired anymore. Well, it was more like he didn't want to have another dream and wake up to one of his boyfriends telling him that he was crying. He couldn't have that, he never liked them to see him sad since he was always so happy all the time. 

Hinata gave the two one last look before removing Kuroo's arm from his chest, as slow as he could. He slipped his leg from under Kuroo's as well and slid off the bed. He placed Kuroo's arm back to it's original position on the bed and he started to walk backwards on his tippy toes. Hinata made sure the door wouldn't creak out loud as he shoved himself through the small opening. He clicked it shut behind him and went into the kitchen. He decided to make himself some tea to help calm himself down even more. 

Hinata clicked on the lights and rummaged around the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. He filled the small teapot with water and set it over the stove. Hinata stood around, looking at things the kitchen while he waited for his water. He scratched the skin under his baggy shirt, fixed the hug of his boxer briefs on his ass and yawned several times. But before he knew it, his stomach let out a small growl. Hinata's eyes widened as he looked down at his stomach, an airy chuckle spilled down his lips. 

He popped open the fridge, trying to find something that he wanted to eat. As he eyes roamed, Hinata saw that there was a half eaten pork bun. He had brought two days ago when he was hanging out with Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

A wide smile appeared on Hinata's face as he felt his mouth watering. He grabbed it out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave for a minute. He bounced on his heels as he watched the pork bun spin round and round in the microwave. The second the ding when off Hinata was quick to take it out. But the second he touched it he dropped it back into the microwave. 

"Hot, hot." Hinata muttered, grabbing a small saucer to place his food on. With a paper towel and quick jerks of his fingers, Hinata was able to move the hot pork bun to the plate. He blew on it as he opened the fridge again to put the bun back in so that it could cool down a bit more.

Hinata looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that not even ten minutes had passed. He resumed standing in front of the teapot, staring and waiting, he checked to see if if the fire was at the highest. When he adjusted it, Hinata crossed his arms ans started staring off into space. 

The dream was haunting him, coming back to play in his mind like a record. Hinata let his thoughts consume him for a minute. 

The feeling of Kenma and Kuroo just loving him out of pity. The idea that he was just an attachment that could be removed. Hearing what he thought the voices said behind his back. People not actually liking him, and if they did it was fake and a big lie. 

 _Nothing but lies_ Hinata thought, his mind racing. 

Hinata's mind started coming up with crazy scenarios.

What if Hinata just left the two right now. Where would he go? Who would he go to? He could go back home, but his mom would wonder why and ask questions that Hinata wouldn't be able to answer. He wouldn't be able to tell him mother that he left his boyfriends because of what he mind thought. She could force him to go and apologize to Kuroo and Kenma for worrying them. 

Hinata let out a sigh, his eyes watering again at the thought of being apart from them. The thought of them, one day, going up to him and saying that they no longer think that the three of them would work. But it made sense. Kuroo and Kenma had grown up together, the could read each other like a book and they memorized every word of it. Hinata was like that book they read often but hadn't gotten it to memory. He sniffled, feeling a few tears threatening to spill down his face.

What if they didn't  _want_  to memorize Hinata? What if they thought Hinata was too much of a read?

 _What if the words of my book are too idiotic? Or it isn't in the same language?!_ Hinata's eyes widened but then he shook his head, he realized he was thinking too deep into that metaphor. He let out a sigh, sniffling as he did so. He drew himself out of his thoughts. He was too absorbed in them that he didn't even realize that Kuroo had slipped out of the room.

Hinata felt a pair of long muscular arms wrap around his middle and a chin rest on his head. Hinata let out a squeak as Kuroo squeezed his middle in a tight hug. Hinata let out an airy chuckle, sniffling a bit before telling Kuroo that he couldn't breathe. 

"Ah, sorry." Kuroo muttered as he relaxed his grip. He moved his head to that he could press his cheek next to Hinata's, feeling the warm between them. "You're up early" Kuroo mumbled. 

Hinata didn't say anything, sniffling as he wrapped his arm over Kuroo's. The taller male frowned when he didn't get a response, he snuggled Hinata closer to him let out a hum.

"You're crying. Did you have a scary nightmare about when you served right into Kageyama's head, again?" Kuroo mused, a small smirk on his face. Hinata let out a puff of laughter, patting at the arms around him.

"No, no nothing like that kind of nightmare..." Hinata found himself saying, he didn't mean to allude to the fact that he did have a nightmare. He hoped that Kuroo wouldn't pick up on that hint, but Hinata knew better than to hope for the impossible. Kuroo pursed his lips, resting his chin on Hinata's shoulder. 

"So you did have a nightmare?" Kuroo asked in a low voice, getting a little more serious. Hinata swallowed the excess saliva that had built up. He was getting nervous again and all the ideas he has earlier were rushing through him. He didn't say anything but knew Kuroo picked up the fact that he body went a little stiff. Kuroo hummed again, adjusting his arms around Hinata as he thought about how to get Hinata to talk. 

Hinata wanted to say things, wanted to tell him everything but he was scared that they would be true. No matter how impossible it sounded, until it was proven wrong there was a possibility that it was there. He stared down at the stove with the thoughts just swirling around in his head, he didn't know where to start. And it hurt his chest every time he thought about it, the thought of just losing one of them hurt like a stab to his heart. 

"I-I..." Hinata choked out. Kuroo moved his head up from Hinata's shoulder, bracing himself but Hinata shut up as fast as he spoke. Kuroo frowned, he hated seeing Hinata unlike his usual self. He always got a laugh at Hinata's antics, his loud laugh and bright smile. Kuroo sighed as he squeezed Hinata even closer to him, rubbing his face into Hinata's wild hair. The hair that he loved to see messy and crazy in the morning. 

He loved all those things about Hinata, he showed his love through actions. And sometimes.. he'd forget to say it out loud. Kenma always told Kuroo was not the greatest with sweet words. He had been working on it from the moment Hinata came into their love life. Kenma knew Kuroo loved him, so he never had to say it so much but Hinata was different. Kuroo mentally slapped himself, knowing that he needed to show that he loved the ball of sunshine. 

"You know I love you right?" Kuroo muttered without thinking. He was unsure of how that would effect Hinata's mood, but he hoped it would work. He started to get fearful when Hinata's body went ridged, stiff like a tree. Kuroo pulled his face away, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes swimming. Trying to find out what Hinata was feeling. There was still no reaction for a little while, longer than Kuroo expected but he still kept his hold on Hinata. 

Hinata felt like his eyes were going to burst from how hard he was trying not to cry. Those were the words that he needed to hear but they just stayed in the air around him. Swirling around Hinata and making him feel like he was swimming in a tsunami. It was like his mind wasn't allowing the words to take hold of Hinata and make him feel safe. They tried to push Kuroo's words away, to keep Hinata in a state of anxiety. 

But Hinata pushed to let those words in,the concrete words had more effect than anything. They were the words that bonded them all together, the mutual love. The love that got them here in the first place.

Kuroo was starting to worry even more, he had been calling Hinata's name but he wasn't responding. He slipped his arms from Hinata's torso but in an instant Hinata grabbed his long arms. The smaller boy spun himself around and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's torso this time. He squeezed as hard as he could before he broke down, emotion consuming his body like a tidal wave.

Kuroo's arms where hovering over Hinata's back, unsure of what was going on. But he felt Hinata's body shuddered and knew Hinata was crying loudly into his chest. But it wasn't the type of cry that one would do when some character on the TV died. Not even the type of cry that one would do when a family member died, it was close though. But this was a cry that Kuroo knew well, when all the things were stacked against someone. When they know they've worked so hard for something for months and months. Maybe even years, but only to have it wiped away in seconds. 

The sobs that rocked Hinata was like the cries of when their teams were, after a tough and body breaking game. A game that decided their life or death in making it to the top. When they fought back so hard only to just have the tears rush out of them against their will, when no one was looking. It made you look like someone died but instead of someone, it's  _something._  

The spirit. 

The spirit to do whatever it was. The spirit to play volleyball. The spirit love that person, whatever. Kuroo was determined to figure out what spirit died in Hinata because he wanted to fix it as fast as he could. Because he knew that after those cries, came a big comeback that made them stronger than ever before.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata, as tight as he could. Wanting to make sure Hinata felt safe, whatever he was battling was over. Let Hinata know that he would never let him go, no matter what. He could feel some tears prickle at his eyes just from hearing Hinata sob. 

Kuroo looked down at the younger male, his shoulders shuddering. His arms gripping Kuroo's torso and his shirt gripped tight in Hinata's fist. Kuroo let out a shaky breath as he started petting Hinata's head, watching him calm down. His loud sobs reduced to hiccups, shoulder jerks and sniffling. Kuroo pressed a few kisses into Hinata's hair before Hinata lifted his head away for a moment.

Kuroo looked down to see Hinata staring at the shirt that was now wet from snot and tears. His hands loosened their grip on Kuroo's shirt, but still rested there in a hug. 

"S-so-sorry." Hinata mumbled out in a croaky voice, wiping his wet face with his back of his hands. Kuroo shook his head, he brought a hand up to brush some hair from Hinata's forehead and then bend down to kiss it. Hinata hummed becoming soothed by Kuroo's lips on his skin. Helping him to calm down and get ready to say what was on his mind. 

Kuroo moved his hand to grip Hinata's chin and lifted the head up to look at Hinata's amber eyes. They were bloodshot and swollen now but he still thought they held such beauty in them. Kuroo leaned down and kissed Hinata's lips before he pulled away. He removed Hinata's arms from his torso so he could pull the dirty shirt off and handed it to Hinata.

"Use it to wipe your face, it's already dirty anyway." Kuroo offered. Hinata chuckled, sniffling again before taking the shirt and wiping his nose. Kuroo resumed their position, leaning back on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around Hinata again. Hinata placed the shirt on the counter and put his hands on Kuroo's chest, feeling small and calm now. 

"So what happened in the nightmare? I don't want it to ever happen again." Kuroo said with a serious look in his eye. Hinata looked up at him and nodded his head before looking at his hands. 

"Uh...I uh..." Hinata muttered, trying to gather his thoughts. "I had a dream about you guys..."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, looked at Hinata with a small frown. "If it's about us, then shouldn't it be happy. And maybe even a little sexy?" Kuroo gave Hinata a smirk, a hand trailing down to squeeze Hinata's ass. 

"But, that's the thing! It wasn't" Hinata exclaimed, not even phased by Kuroo's action as he continued to talk. "I thought it was nice, cause I had to make a puzzle right? With three pieces left and then I was down to the last piece but then there was no room for it. The puzzle had was finished."

Kuroo looked confused, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"You'll see how it relates. But next thing I know there are these weird shadows going _whooosh_  and  _guwooo_  everywhere. They were telling me...telling me that I didn't belong. That I'm not needed, and that I'm stupid. A-and...there were these two shadows that looked like you...and Kenma." Hinata paused, taking deep breaths to make sure there were no more tears. But he could feel them coming again.

Kuroo pulled Hinata closer, pressing Hinata's face to his chest again. "Shadow You and Shadow Kenma said that you didn't need me...a-and..." Hinata choked on a sob again, he grabbed the shirt and pressed his face into it as he let out a few more sobs. Kuroo kissed his head again, rubbing his back to soothe him.

"It's okay Shouyou, it was just a dream..." Kuroo murmured. Hinata lifted his head from Kuroo's chest, sniffling again and wiped his nose on the shirt. Hinata stood up on his toes to kiss Kuroo's lips before wrapping his arms around Kuroo's naked torso. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. 

"I know it's a dream but it felt so real. The words felt so real. Especially when you and Kenma said that you didn't even love me." 

Now that one hurt. It hurt Kuroo bad, he started to really hate Dream Kuroo. Usually Dream Kuroo brought unlimited pleasure but he was doing the opposite. Kuroo frowned, pulled Hinata as close as he could, almost squishing Hinata into his body.

"That's not true. That will never be true. _Ever._  You are the thing we love the most in this world." Kuroo said in whispers, not trusting himself to speak normally. 'Cause next thing he knew he would be yelling and wake up Kenma. "That's not true at all." 

"I-I know, Kuroo. I know." Hinata muttered into his chest. Kuroo grit his teeth, maybe it's cause he was all action no word that caused it. _It's my fault, all my fault._ Kuroo thought. 

Kuroo felt a sharp sting on his chest, he looked down to see Hinata staring at him with a cold glare. His small hands right over where the sting came from. When Hinata moved his hands, Kuroo saw his skin a bit red. Before he could ask why, Hinata cut him off. 

"It's not your fault. Don't ever say it's your fault." Hinata scolded, almost yelling at Kuroo for ever thinking that. Kuroo realized he must've been thinking aloud. He felt bit responsible, but Hinata was telling him that it wasn't. So Kuroo decided to drop it. 

"Okay. I won't." Kuroo said with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Hinata's forehead again. "Just promise me you know that I love you." 

Hinata looked back at Kuroo when he pulled away and gave him a bright smile, a few tears in his eyes. "Y-yes." 

Kuroo let out a noise from the back of throat. Hinata was so cute, so strong. Kuroo pulled him into a hug again, squeezing till Hinata complained that he couldn't breath. Kuroo chuckled as he let Hinata go, meeting their lips again. They both hummed against each other's lips. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck while Kuroo wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. He lifted Hinata up into the air as they continued to kiss. 

Hinata pulled away and let out a giggle, bringing his hands up to cup Kuroo's face. "I-I love you, Tetsurou." 

Kuroo hummed, nuzzling his face into one of Hinata's hands. "I love you too Shouyou." He connected their lips again, and poking his tongue out till Hinata opened his mouth. Kuroo adjusted his grip on Hinata, still keeping him up in the air as he muffled Hinata's moans. He could feel Hinata's hands massage along his upper chest and shoulder. 

"Haah, Tetsu-" Hinata moaned, feeling Kuroo's tongue rubbing along the roof of his mouth. Kuroo hummed as he moved his hands down to bring Hinata's legs to wrap around his waist. Hinata picked up what he was doing and hooked his ankles around Kuroo's back, securing him like a koala bear.

Kuroo let out an airy laugh into the kiss, a puff of air escaping through his nose. Kuroo moved his hands from Hinata's legs to start massaging his perky ass, rubbing it and gripping it in his hands. Hinata hummed in appreciation, he slid his hands up Kuroo's neck to play with the unkempt hair. He tugged, fishing a few moans and a lip bite from Kuroo. 

They were so absorbed in their own world that they hadn't noticed that Kenma had come into the kitchen. He was just in time to hear the boiling water that Hinata was preparing go off. Hinata had pulled away from Kuroo, a little out of breath. He turned to see Kenma pouring some water into his cup for instant coffee. 

"Ah, K-kenma. Morning." Hinata said with mild surprise, still playing with Kuroo's hair. Kuroo did the same, humming out a 'Good Morning.'

"Yeah, Good morning." Kenma muttered, stirring his coffee as he poured in creamer. He turned to look at them, observing their current position. "You guys are too energetic for five fifteen in the morning." 

Kuroo smirked, leaning forward to kiss down Hinata's neck, making the younger boy moan weakly. "That's only because I'm just cheering up our little crow." Kuroo's mouth moved higher till he pressed a light kiss on HInata's lip again and smirking up at Hinata. "He had a nightmare."

"Was it another 'Kageyama' dream?" Kenma asked with a tired yawn, taking a sip of his coffee and instantly scrunched his nose, making a face. Kuroo and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at Kenma before Kuroo shook his head. 

"Hinata dreamed about us, but dream us were being assholes." Kuroo said with a frown. 

Kenma hummed. "'We don't even love him' Yeah. I heard." When Hinata looked at him with big eyes Kenma gave Hinata the best smile he could come up with for five in the morning. "You know that's not true, right Shouyou?" 

Hinata nodded, feeling his eyes hurt a bit and threatening to cry again. Kenma would rarely give anyone a smile like that. Kuroo had secretly told him that Kenma only reserved them for Hinata, video games and sometimes Kuroo. They always made Hinata feel better. 

"I know Kenma." Hinata muttered, he twisted his body a bit a reached out for Kenma. Once the other male came closer, he cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Kenma tasted like bitter coffee and smelled like faint apple pie. Hinata wondered if Kenma had eaten some recently or it was the new shampoo. Kenma was first to pull away, licking his lips as he stared Hinata in the eye. 

"Kenma, wanna help me show Hinata how much we love him?" Kuroo suggested, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. But they knew better than to ask Kenma to have sex once he got up. 'It's too tiring, it'll drain my energy to the negatives.' Kenma told Kuroo when he proposed sex once they had woken up, before Kenma instantly went back to sleep. 

"Maybe later. If you aren't done." Kenma muttered as he looked through the pantry. "Do you happen to know where my coffee mix is. I took the wrong one." 

"In here." Kuroo said as he lifted his hand to tap the little cabinet over his head. Kenma looked up and nodded. Kuroo moved over, holding onto Hinata's ass again, to make room for Kenma. They watched Kenma climb up on the counter and open the door. His eyes glimmering when he found the coffee and took it in his hands. 

"The apple pie one?" Hinata asked with a giggle. Kenma climbed down and nodded, not bothering to look at them as he kept staring at the coffee.

Kuroo and Hinata laughed again before they made their way to the couch. Kuroo sat down with Hinata straddling his hips. But before Hinata could settling in, Kuroo leaned to the side. He dropped on the couch, bringing Hinata down with him. Hinata giggled as he held onto Kuroo for dear life so he wouldn't roll off the side of the couch. 

Kuroo twisted his body a bit so that he was laying on his back, he helped Hinata moved so that he was straddling him again. Hinata's eyes roaming Kuroo's bare chest, taking it all in. Kuroo's hands rubbed along Hinata's legs, slipping in the band of Hinata's boxer briefs.  Then he brought them to rest on Hinata's hips. 

Hinata started to grind down in Kuroo's lap, feeling the start to Kuroo's erection poke up at him. Hinata could feel Kuroo grinding and rubbing against the heat of his crotch. The movement of their hips made Hinata feel hot all over. He could feel himself getting wet, his underwear was starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

"Nng, Tetsu-." Hinata moaned, he placed his hands on Kuroo's lower stomach. He started to slide them up his body while he leaned forward. He could feel Kuroo's muscles ripple under his fingers as he pressed his chest to Kuroo's. Kuroo slid his hands to grip Hinata's ass again, using it for leverage to grind up harder as he met Hinata's lips. They both moaned as Kuroo slipped his tongue when Hinata opened his mouth to let out a moan. 

Kuroo explored Hinata's warm mouth, feeling some spit run down the sides of his mouth. He could feel himself growing completely hard as he felt Hinata's warm crotch.

"Shou, you're so hot here." Kuroo muttered as he slipped his fingers between Hinata's ass. He dragged them down to Hinata's clothed cunt. Hinata moaned into Kuroo's mouth as he pushed his cunt back onto Kuroo's fingers. 

Kuroo rubbed his fingers along Hinata's slit, feeling it becoming damp and sticky. He pressed his fingers in deeper, putting pressure and making Hinata pulls away to let out a moan. Hinata started to kiss down Kuroo's neck, sucking  along to way. Making little red marks that would fade. He made his way back so that he was sitting up in Kuroo's lap. 

"Tetsurou, it's hot." Hinata whispered. One hand dancing along the waist band of Kuroo's boxers, the other playing with his own. Kuroo smirked up at Hinata as he went back to massage Hinata's ass. Lifting himself up and pressing his lips to Hinata's ear. 

"Do what you want, baby." Kuroo's low and husky voice made Hinata shudder as he nodded, while Kuroo laid back down. Hinata's fingers were shaking as he teased his fingers along Kuroo's waistband. He wiggled his hips backwards so that he was now sitting on Kuroo's upper thighs. But before he could do anything he felt one of Kuroo's hands smack down on his ass. His body jolted up as he threw his head up and let out a whine. Hinata glared down at Kuroo a second later with a small pout on his face, he wasn't expecting that. 

"Come on, baby. Don't look at me like that, you know how much I love this ass of yours." Kuroo teased, rubbing where he slapped. Hinata just glared at him for a moment before muttering 'Whatever' and getting back to work. He got up from the couch for a moment to slip Kuroo's boxers off his legs. He watched as Kuroo's erect cock bounced a bit as the boxers came off. Hinata felt another shiver run through him as stared at it while he slipped his brief off. 

Kuroo chuckled, grabbing the base of his cock and stroked it as he looked at Hinata. "Like what you see, Shou?" 

Hinata's face went red as he snapped to stand straight, nodding his head furiously. Kuroo let out an airy laugh as he continued to stroke it, showing it off a bit. "Well it's all yours, babe."

Hinata nodded furiously again as he muttered out, "I-I-I know that." He moved back so that he was straddling Kuroo's lap again. Kuroo's cock as pressing against the front of his crotch and twitching hot against his skin. Hinata bit his lip as he started to rock his hips forward, grinding down on Kuroo. He watched some pre-cum gather at the tip. 

Kuroo hummed as they rocked together for a while, then he tapped Hinata on the back so that he would move up a bit. Hinata nodded, he moved his hips up so that his cunt was right over Kuroo's dick, resting on Kuroo's stomach. Hinata lowered his hips onto Kuroo's cock. When he moved his hips he was rubbing Kuroo with his warm and slick cunt. 

They both moans as they felt he heat between then get ever hotter. Kuroo's grip on Hinata's tightened as they started to move. Hinata pressed his hands on Kuroo's chest to help rock himself back on Kuroo. Moaning at the feeling of Kuroo's thick and hot cock rubbing on his lower lips. Kuroo was biting his lip, eyes glued on the head of his dick that was poking in and out from between Hinata. He let out a shaky breath as his eyes flicked back up at Hinata, who was looking there as well.

"Ah, Shouyou. Y-you're so wet. So warm." Kuroo rubbed circles with his thumbs on Hinata's inner hip. He slid his fingers back up to slip under Hinata's shirt. Hinata nodded, biting his lip as he looked up at Kuroo with a flushed face. Kuroo ground up into Hinata, fishing out a few moans. 

"Ah, haah. Tetsu-r-rou. It's so good..." Hinata felt his walls clenching, wanted something to fill him up and use him. His thighs were shaking from trying to keep him still and he felt like they were going to give in at any moment. His hips came to a slow stop, he moved back to sit on Kuroo's thighs again.

"You okay?" Kuroo asked as he continued to rub along Hinata;s sides. Hinata nodded, moving to slip his baggy shirt off. Kuroo raised his eyebrows in question. "You okay with that? You don't want me to get your binder of something." 

Hinata placed his shirt down on the floor and nodded. He didn't have much of a chest anyway and they didn't seem to bother him as much that day. "Just d-don't cup them, I mean their small already but s-still..." 

Kuroo nodded. "Of course, anything you want." He watched as Hinata moved back up so that he was hovering over Kuroo's crotch. "Wait, no condom? Are you sure?" 

Hinata nodded again. "I'm good. Plus I wanna feeling you. You wanted to pleasure me right?" 

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. "More than anything. As long as you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it." 

Hinata nodded as he watched Kuroo reach down to stroke his cock, using Hinata's juices as lube. Kuroo moved his hand away to rest back on Hinata's hips again. Hinata reached behind him and took Kuroo's dick in his hand and held it while he lined it up. With Kuroo's help, Hinata  lowered himself onto Kuroo's cock. Feeling himself being stretched open and a burn that he always seemed to enjoy more than he admitted. 

"Mmn...Tetsu, you're so big. It feels so good." Hinata whispered while he pushed himself all the way down. The head of Kuroo's cock press deep inside of him. Hinata hummed a moan, clenching around Kuroo as he felt the dick twitch. 

Kuroo bit his lip, feeling Hinata's warm and wet pussy around him was always so good. "Shouyou, you feel good too. Ah- I love it." Kuroo's hips started to rock up, pushing his dick into Hinata and pushing back out. Hinata started to moved his hips in time with Kuroo's, dropping down while Kuroo would thrust up. They started a rhythm and soon Hinata was moaning and whining above Kuroo, high of pleasure. 

"Testu-Tetsu-Yes!" Hinata moaned, Kuroo's cock making him feel so hot. "Yes! A-aaah." Kuroo let out airy grunts, holding Hinata's small hips in a strong grip. He thrust hard into Hinata's wet heat, his hips lifting of the couch. The slap of skin was getting louder and louder. 

Kuroo could feel his back starting to hurt, he knew he needed to move so that he could fuck Hinata in earnest. Every time he thrust up there was a tug on his lower back, like a pinching. He brought his hips to a stop, much to Hinata's displeasure. Hinata, who had his had thrown back, reeling it forward and gave Kuroo a look. 

"W-why'd you stop?"

"Sorry, Shou. I could feel a bit of pain in my back." Kuroo said, getting up and brushing a hair from Shouyou's sweaty forehead. Hinata nodded, hugging Kuroo and rubbing his hands on Kuroo's lower back. Kuroo pulled out and Hinata go up to give Kuroo space to move so that he was sitting up on the couch. 

"This is better for my back." Kuroo muttered, as he reached for Hinata. Hinata slotted between Kuroo's open legs. He hugged the older male's head, pressing it to his chest. 

"He has back pains, already. What an old man." 

The both turned to see Kenma standing behind the couch. Hinata snorted out a laugh as he felt Kuroo tense under his touch. Hinata smiled up at Kenma before he noticed that Kenma was completely naked. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Are you joining us, Kenma?" 

Kenma nodded, his face a little red as he shifted around on his feet. Hinata could hear a faint buzzing sound. He leaned forward, lifting himself on his toes enough to see that Kenma had gotta Hinata's knee pads. Kenma had hiked it up one of his thigh and stuck the controller to their little egg vibrators. His cock twitched as it stood erect. Hinata raised his eyebrows, eye growing wide as he looked up to see Kenma blushing a bit. 

"Hwoo, Kenma. You're so sexy." 

"N-no..." Kenma muttered but he knew it was too late. Hinata just giggled while Kuroo turned his head and gave Kenma a wink. Kenma just huffed before walking around the couch to them. He had brought some lube with him that he had hid behind his back. 

"You have something in mind, Kenma?" Kuroo asked, his hands playing his Hinata's ass. Kuroo could see Kenma's eyes flicked down to where his was touching Hinata. Kenma's eyes seemed to glimmer from where Kuroo was looking. 

"Oh ho ho. I see, Kenma. I know Hinata will like this." Kuroo said with a smirk, giving Hinata's ass a smack. He lifted Hinata's leg up to have him sitting on his knees on the couch. Hinata let out a little noise as he raised his other leg onto the couch as well. 

"What will I like?" Hinata asked, trying to turn to look at Kenma but Kuroo already had a hold of his chin. He pressed his lips on Hinata's and deepened the kiss with the slip of his tongue. Hinata moaned and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. He almost forgot that Kenma was behind him. 

Kenma squirted some lube into his hands and started to stroke his cock. Already red and aching from the teasing that the vibrator was doing to his prostate. Kenma bit his lip as he watched Kuroo's long and slim fingers mold and knead at Hinata's ass. He wanted to be a part of that as well, he slowed his strokes and poured some more lube onto his fingers. Kuroo had pulled away from Hinata and leaned forward, making Hinata rest his head on his shoulder. 

"W-what?" Hinata muttered, but he knew right away what was going to happen. He felt Kuroo's hands stopped knead and gripped his cheeks to spread them. Hinata could feel his smaller hole twitch, anticipating what was to come. Hinata knew, but he still sucked air through his teeth when he felt Kenma's cold finger trace his hole. Kenma rubbed along Hinata's crack, getting it  wet before he pushed his finger into the tight ass. 

"Mmm-mm" Hinata moaned with a closed mouth, scooting his ass back a bit to get Kenma to stick his finger in deeper. Kenma complied with Hinata's silent request and pushed his finger all the way in. Hinata bit his lip once Kenma started to moved his finger in and out. He slipped a second finger in, stretching Hinata out. He poured a bit of lube over Hinata's hole as he pushed in deeper. Kenma started to make a scissoring motion with his fingers. Hinata continued to moan, gripping at Kuroo's hair and tugging.

"Ah! K-Kenma." Hinata let out cry as Kenma pulled his fingers out to the tip and then thrust them deep into Hinata. Kuroo chuckled, his fingers still squeezing Hinata's ass even as he held him open for Kenma. Finally Kenma pulled his fingers out and lathered the extra lube on his cock.

"Are we gonna enter together?" Kuroo asked as he moved a bit so that he and Kenma could take Hinata at the same time. 

"Is that okay, Shouyou?" Kenma asked, stepping closer and placing his hands on Hinata's hips. 

"M-more than okay." Hinata said, a little breathless as he wiggled his hips. Kuroo and Kenma nodded at each other as they got into position. Both of Hinata's hole clenched as he felt the tip of both cock press against them. They both slowly pushed themselves in and Hinata let out a loud mewl. He whined and moaned as both cocks pushed all the way in. 

"Hhng, H-he's so tight now." Kuroo grunted, as he looked down to where he and Hinata were connected. Kenma nodded, his hands gripping Hinata's waist tight. 

"H-here too, r-really tight." 

"You're squeezing us so good, baby." Kuroo murmured into Hinata's ear. Hinata body shivered as he nodded, letting out another moan. "T-Tell us, Shouyou. How is it? Having both of us in you?" 

"Nng, ha-It's good. S-so good." Hinata hummed, clenching around the throbbing cocks in him. "I'm so full." 

Kuroo let out a breathy laugh, as he pressed a kiss to Hinata's lips. "We're gonna make you feel good, Shouyou." 

Hinata nodded, gripping around Kuroo's neck and pressed kisses. Kuroo felt Hinata bite his skin as they both started to move. Kenma pushed further in while Kuroo moved out a bit then they switched as they started to pound into Hinata. Hinata couldn't help but mewl and moan again. The feeling of both cocks moving in him was just too much for him to not voice it. They made him feel so full, he swore he could see some kind of bulge forming. But he was so high on pleasure Hinata could've been hallucinating. 

"Mmhg.  _Ah_! S-so _good_." Hinata squeezed around them both. "Mo-more, f-fuck me  _harder._ "

Hinata tried his best to rock back into Kenma and down onto Kuroo but they wouldn't let him. They gripped his torso and waist, restricting him to stay still.

"N-noo, noo. I-I want more, Tetsu. Ken-Kenma." Hinata whined. 

Hinata lifted his head to look at Kuroo, then back to look at Kenma but they just stared at him and moved their hips.  Hinata tried to hold back his moan, tried to get them to let him move but it was no use. Every time he tried to ask them, they would just thrust a little harder to hit Hinata's sweet spots. Sometimes it would be at the same time and Hinata was reduced to a puddle of moans and pleas. 

"K-kenma-Ah!  _AH_! Ye-es! Nnhg, Tetsuro-Oh!  _OH God, t-there_! Ke-eep going!"  

Kuroo's grip got tighter on Hinata's torso, he had already been inside Hinata's wet cunt. But with Kenma joining in, Hinata's pussy was a dripping and sloppy kind of wet. Kuroo was able to thrust much easier, his cock covered in slick juices.  Kuroo could feel it dripping onto his thighs and upper stomach every time he thrust up into Hinata. He had dipped a hand between Hinata's thighs and felt a lot of his slick making them slippery. 

"Ah, Shouyou. You're  _soaking_  wet. I can hear my cock squish into your pussy with the smallest movement." Kuroo purred as he rolled his hip and they heard a small squelching sound. Hinata whined, biting hard on his bottom lip. 

"He's _so_  tight here now." Kenma muttered. "It's harder for me to go slow. Do you want me to speed up, Shouyou?" Kuroo smirked up at Kenma, who was a closet ass man. Kenma was all for that ass but never in front of other people. Only showing his love for Hinata's (and Kuroo's) ass when they were alone. Kenma just loved the feeling of being squeezed around when he was fucking. 

Kenma heard Hinata whine again. "P-please, Kenma. I-I want more." Hinata looked back at Kenma with watery eyes, he squeezed around Kenma again. Biting his lip in the way that made Kenma do anything for him. Kenma thrust hard into him, surprising him and he let out another loud moan as he body rocked forward. "Harder, Kenma.  _Harder_." 

Kenma gripped Hinata's hips, feeling his orgasm getting close. (Thank to the extra little 'umph' from the vibrator in his ass.) Kuroo's thick cock felt like it was rubbing against him too inside Hinata. Kenma's eyes glared as he tried to thrust harder in Hinata, feeling Kuroo moving at a slower pace than him now. Kenma let out little airy gasps, rarely vocal during sex. His breathing was getting more shallow. 

"Aaah! Y-You're both s-soo, soo-Oh God. So good." Hinata babbled again, his blunt finger nails dug into Kuroo's back. "Ah, oh God." 

Kuroo and Kenma could both feel Hinata's hole start to twitch around them. A sure sign that he was close to cumming. They started to thrust even more, the sound of skin slapping and wet squelching noises got louder. Kenma let go of Hinata's hip and Kuroo replaced his hands there.  Kenma reached forward to grab Hinata's arms. Hinata made a small noise of confusion when Kenma pulled Hinata's arms back. Kenma started to use them as leverage so he could drive deeper. 

Hinata let out a choked cry, mouth dropping open as he felt a jolt run through him. He tried to tell Kenma to do it again but his voice cut off as Kenma did it again and again. Kuroo leaned back, moving his hands up and brushing against his pert little nipples. inata bit his lip again, suppressing a moan as he looked down at Kuroo. Kuroo gave Hinata a seductive smirk, as he reached to pinch his nipples.

"Mm, Kuroo." Hinata whispered. 

Kuroo chuckled, rolling his hips up as he continued to play with Hinata's nipples. He watched Hinata's flushed expression. He could feel Hinata tightening up around him and Kenma's cock rubbing against him. 

"Are you close, baby?" Kuroo purred, tugging at Hinata's nipples. He could see Hinata nodded, his small body rocking back and forth from Kenma's movements. "D-don't hold back, then." 

Kuroo leaned forward again, placing his hands on Hinata's hips as he gave him an open mouth kiss. He rocked his hips up again, feeling himself walking on the edge of his orgasm. He could feel Hinata's tongue trying to mingle with his. But soon, Hinata was too busy moaning and feeling higher than ever before. Kuroo started to match Kenma's faster thrusts. Hinata quickly pulled away from his mouth. 

"I c-cu- _Faster!_ I-I'm cumming. K-Kenma, Tetsu I-'m coming." Hinata warned, panting fast. Kuroo and Kenma continued to moved, picking up a pace a bit more. They felt Hinata tighten up even more, twitching madly around their aching cocks.

"Cum, baby."

"Cum for us, Shouyou"

Hinata's cunt throbbed so much it almost hurt, and the pressure he felt was going to pop any second. Kenma and Kuroo thrust up at the same time. Hinata's eye shut as he felt a shudder run through him, a wave of pleasure crashing on him. He came with Kuroo and Kenma's names on his lips. His dripping cunt twitching and throbbing in heat as he squeezed around Kuroo, who let out a low groan. Kenma hummed in pleasure as Hinata's ass wound tight around him. 

They didn't stop pounding in Hinata as he rode out his shuddering orgasm. His body shaking as the other males reached their peak too. At some point Kuroo had turned up the vibrator to the highest setting right after Hinata had cum. Kenma's thrusts got erratic before he pushed all the way into Hinata and came hard. Letting out heavy breaths from his nose. He pulled on Hinata's arms, scared that he would pop Hinata's shoulder if he was any stronger. He stilled, his body twitching as he slowly let go on Hinata's arms. He leaned forward to rest his head on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata moaned as he felt Kenma's cock throb as finsihed squirting warm cum into him. Kuroo was still moving in him, swallow thrusts as the hands on his hips tightened even more. Kuroo let out a shaky breath as he released, his warm cum spilling into Hinata in thick spurts. Hinata and Kuroo let out sighs in unison. 

"Hnn, so good Shouyou." Kuroo muttered, his chest rising and falling. Kenma hummed in agreement, his fingers dancing around Hinata's hips. Kenma started to move his hips back as he pulled out of Hinata. With a moan Kenma slipped out, he watched as Hinata's hole fluttered around nothing. Kenma stood up and pulled Hinata's torso upwards before he helped him lift himself up off Kuroo. Hinata let out a small moan as he felt Kuroo's dick slip out of him with a pop, feeling empty.

"You okay Shouyou?" Kuroo asked, reaching forward to have Hinata stand between his legs. 

"Mm, yes. I love you Tetsurou." Hinata whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. 

"I love you too, Shouyou." Kuroo hummed into the kiss, a lazy hand reaching up to pat Hinata's cheek.

Hinata pulled away looked back at Kenma. Kenma had a tired look in his eye but leaned forward as Hinata craned his head back to meet him half way. Kenma put his hands on Hinata's hips and rubbed circles with his thumb. 

"I love you, Shouyou. Maybe even more than Kuroo." Kenma muttered against his lips. 

Hinata chuckling around his "I love you, Kenma" as he looked at Kuroo who was pouting like a child. Hinata was about to say something when his body shuddered and he felt liquid trickle out of him. He sucked some air through his teeth as he felt it dribble out and some landed on the couch. Kuroo looked down, licking his lips before looking back up and Hinata.

"We gotta get out clean up huh, baby?" Kuroo asked with a sly grin, hands gripping Hinata's ass. Kuroo leaned his head to the side as he pulled Hinata's cheeks apart again. "He needs cleaning right, Kenma? We need to take care of out little crow."

"Yeah." Kenma muttered in a tired haze, but still stared at Hinata's hole that was pushing bits of his semen out. Kuroo hummed, leaning back and looking up at Hinata.

"Let's help you get clean, Shouyou."

Hinata nodded shyly as Kuroo stood up and carried him bridal style. Kenma following behind them as they made their way to the bathroom.

Hinata let out a sudden gasp and Kuroo looked down at him, wide-eyed.

"What? What is it?" Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at Hinata. 

"My pork bun. It's still in the fridge." Hinata muttered as he stared up at Kuroo, his amber eyes shimmering with small tears. Kenma let out a snort, he couldn't help himself. Hinata's brain couldn't stay still for one minute and it's what he loved most about him.

"Oh, okay." Kuroo laughed, pressing a kiss on Hinata's forehead. "We'll get it later. Okay, baby."

Hinata nodded again. He looked at Kuroo, who's eyes were kind and warm despite the smirk on his face. He looked at Kenma, who had a small smile on his face in amusement.

Hinata's chest swelled as wondered why he ever doubted their love for him in the first place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you for reading! ;D  
> Talk dirty to me on Tumblr [praythegayway](http://praythegayway.tumblr.com/) (NSFW blog tho. With sprinkles of the norm shit)  
> If you ever want to suggest something, prompt me or whatever, don't hesitate to ;D  
> Sequel: [Everday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6651106)


End file.
